


Koichi Gets Fucked

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Language, M/M, Office Sex, Principal/Student, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi has always been one to find trouble, or cause it. But it was okay because it gave him the right excuse to visit the principal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koichi Gets Fucked

“Koichi,” my teacher hung up the classroom phone, I perked up upon hearing my name, a smirk evident on my face, “you’re being called down to the principal’s office. Again.” My teacher showed no surprise to hear the news and sighed.

A classmate nudged me as I got up, “This have anything to do with why Tsuzuku is walking around with a busted nose?”

I laughed, “Maybe.”

There might have been a slight ulterior motive when punching in Tsuzuku’s face before class, but I really did feel it was justified. The kid just wouldn’t back off and left me no choice. I had my eyes set on one guy only, and it wasn’t Tsuzuku. And that leads to my real motive for causing such havoc, almost weekly.

Upon arriving at that wooden door with a golden plaque that read ‘Niikura Kaoru’, I knocked rapidly before entering. Inside, an oversized junk of a desk sat my object of constant distraction, a never ending onslaught of lust, Principal Niikura.

A heavy sigh filled the otherwise silent room, “Koichi...this is what, the fourth time this week?”

Oops, my bad, did I say this was a weekly occurrence? I meant daily.

“I just missed you so much, _Kaoru_ ,” I moved over to the desk and sat on the edge, crossing my legs and sitting tall. Another sigh, probably from hearing his name, I thought that we were well acquainted enough to be using given names. “What do you have for me this time? Bathroom cleaning? Field clean up?”

“Actually the board has decided to give you a two week suspension,” Kaoru rubbed the bridge of his nose, he winced like he was in pain and I felt the immediate attraction to soothe his aches. 

“Suspension? Then how will I be able to see you then?” I teased, but truly I began to panic. 

“I would appreciate it if you took this seriously, don’t you want to have a future?”

I couldn’t help but smile, the future I had always imagined was with Kaoru in it, nothing else. There wasn’t much luck for me in school, I wasn’t terribly smart, and my loud mouth had always landed me in trouble. Not to mention my fists as well…

“I am being serious!” I mocked, trying to hide my smirk but failing miserably, I put my slender hand against my chest, “I’m wounded that you would think otherwise.”

This time the sigh that left Kaoru was beyond frustrated, he reached for his glass of water on the desk and I watched along as his shaky hands dropped the glass to the ground, shattering upon impact. 

“Fuck!” the shout shocked me so bad that I jumped off the desk nearly stepping on the broken glass. “Be careful!” Kaoru glanced at me with wide eyes, I stepped to the side.

“I’m fine,” I bit my lip, “but are you?”

Kaoru ignored my worried question and tried to clean up the mess he made, I quickly stopped him and scooped up the glass into a small dust pan, then threw it away. With some spare paper towels laying around in the room, I cleaned up the water. After I was done, I looked up at Kaoru from where I knelt on the floor, “Does this happen to deduct from my sentence?”

“There’s nothing I can do, it’s already been decided. I’m supposed to send you home now,” Kaoru leaned back in his chair, his eyes staying on me. I couldn’t help but wonder if he liked me in this position. 

“Surely, there is something that I can do…” my hands ran up his thighs, very much to my surprise he let me do it. Clearly the man was stressed and needed to relieve that tension, I happened to be very good at that.

“Koichi…” that stern voice trembled throughout my body, our eyes were locked, my hands still moving along the fabric of his thighs.

“Yes?” This all began on a mission to get fucked by this god of a man, and here I was seconds away from getting what I wanted...I could see it in his eyes.

“If you’re bribing me with sex then you’ll be automatically expelled.”

The fire in my chest waviered, “Does that mean that...I get the sex first and then I’m expelled? ‘Cause I’m fine with that.”

Kaoru actually laughed, something I had never heard before and it sounded pleasant on the ears. “You’re serious, right now?”

Oh, I was dead fucking serious. I would sacrifice school any day to feel Kaoru inside me. To prove my point, I walked on my knees closer to him, so that my body rested between his legs. My hands moved to take ahold of his hands, a tremor still going through them, “Maybe a massage?” I tried, giving my best smile, rendering him speechless as I continued to gently rub his hands.

Closing his eyes, Kaoru let his head fall back against his chair, I squeezed both his hands but not to hard before taking that as a signal to go on ahead and let them go. It was amazing that my own hands held steady as I undid the button and zipper of Kaoru’s pants. His eyes were still tightly shut when I brought out his cock, fine by me as long as he let me continue with this. Here I was about to suck him off with the door unlocked in the middle of a school day. That right there and the beautiful sight before me brought my own cock to life.

Not wanting to hold back any longer, I brought the tip into my mouth and began to suck. In a second, Kaoru’s hands were in my hair, inching me forward, I let him have his way and took him down my throat.

“Oh shit,” Kaoru breathed out heavily.

Hmm, was that an ‘oh shit’ this is really happening or an ‘oh shit’ this feels amazing? Perhaps both. I moaned around him in my mouth, one of my hands palming the bulge in my own pants. I pulled back, until the tip of his cock was about to fall from my mouth, instead I twirled my tongue around, teasing his slit before swallowing him all the way down again. 

Another mumble of curse words left him, I smiled around him and looked up, happy to see that his gaze was set on me. I flicked my eyes over to the wall clock and noticed that there was only thirty minutes left in class. Loving the taste of his cock, and already regretting it when it slipped passed my lips, I tried to remain focused. There was no time for a nice long teasing of a blow job. Maybe I could do that another time.

Kaoru’s face had stricken with confusion but faded as I made my way and crawled on top of his lap. “So, Mister Principal, I’m ready for my first course of punishment.”

I rubbed my ass over his bare cock, shivering at what was to come. Hopefully, Kaoru would play along or it would not be fun at all. After the short tease, I stood up and began unbuttoning my uniform, letting my overshirt fall to the floor. Kaoru watched on as I popped loose every button on my undershirt, before letting it slide off my shoulders. 

“What,” Kaoru cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, so fucking cute, “what, um, punishment did you have in mind?”

My pants were so big on my slim frame that I could just slide them off, and I always went commando. So in my full naked glory, I turned around and rested my body against the aged desk, curling my hands around the edge to hold on for the ride and bared my ass for Kaoru to see. “Do whatever you see fit, Principal Niikura.”

The pressure of the wood against my cock didn’t help relieve any tension, I waited with slow breaths for him to do anything. A drafty breeze made me tense up and no doubt pucker my asshole for him to see.

A loud slap resonated throughout the room, it took me a moment to realize he spanked me, when the pain on my left ass cheek began to swell. The second time on the other cheek was a little bit harder, I bit down on my knuckles to quiet my moan but I wondered if anyone in the halls could hear the slapping on my ass. The thought of it made me wiggle my ass for more. Kaoru delivered an even harder slap upon me, right down the middle, nearly hitting my balls. I yelped loudly, that quickly turned into the ultimate slut moan. Even I had never heard myself sound so ridiculous. The things this man does to me.

“This doesn’t seem to be an effective punishment,” Kaoru whispered to me, now I realized he had grown closer, leaning over my frame.

“Mm,” I tried to say something like, ‘nope doesn’t seem that way,’ instead it came out like a gurgled moan. Quite embarrassing actually, not attractive at all. A hand soothed my abused flesh, then it was gone, I heard him rummage through his drawers, again I looked at the clock, twenty minutes, this was certainly the longest hour of my life. I had never been so turned on to the point where I could not speak correctly, or have my smartass remarks come out.

Then I felt him enter me, my excitement heightened, only to dull for a moment when I figured out it was just a finger. Seriously, I didn’t need any preparation, I’ve been waiting for this day and getting ready for it already over a year now. I tried to speak again, to tell him to fucking get on with it but another needy and whiny moan left me instead. Figures.

By the time he had used four fingers I was a damn mess. I hope at least a hot one, but a mess all the same. Forget words, I couldn’t even put together thoughts. Also I was pretty sure I had leaked all the pre-cum there was inside of me on top of his hopefully not too important documents.

Over and over I raised my ass up and down, humping the damn desk for who knows how long, trying to get the message across. And finally, Kaoru obliged. That long awaited cock drove into my body with force, no pain at all. I slumped against the desk, holding on tight as he pumped into me. 

I think Kaoru kept saying something but I honestly couldn’t understand. It was as if I was hearing a different language. My body felt light and warm, every stroke making me literally cry. It felt so damn good. I didn’t even know if I was holding back my moans anymore. At this point I wouldn’t care if someone walked in, all I cared about was right now and feeling bliss.

My ears felt as though they were full of cotton, I could smell the distinct smell of sex in the air, and my body felt way to heated. This was a perfect moment that I would hold onto, and of course, hope to repeat.

Kaoru slid out and I whined at the sudden emptiness, turning to look behind me, I saw him slump into the chair. He looked completely exhausted and I couldn’t help but chuckle, “Already tired, old man?”

He scowled but it only made him sexier, once again I found myself in his lap but this time without the constraints of clothes. I hovered over him before lowering myself down on his tall erection. Biting my lip, I rocked my hips, his hands landing on my hips, moving me along. Up and down. I rode him slow. Leaning forward, I let my lips linger over his, “You’re my old man, right?”

I didn’t get a verbal reply but he crushed his lips against mine, my hands pulled his head closer, our whole bodies shifted to be as close as possible. Suddenly, I felt a sense of desperation and rode his cock faster. Our lips never breaking their connection.

Whimpering into his mouth, my hips slowed and staggered, I shut my eyes, squeezing them tight as I let out my release. Underneath me, Kaoru dove his hips upwards, thrusting into me, and holding me down on his cock. I let our lips disconnect and sagged against his shoulder, little pants escaping me as he emptied himself inside of me. The feel of it sent a shock down my cock, ready to awake again. I had to calm down, don’t have time for that. The clock said so anyways, any moment now the hallways will be full of students and teachers alike. 

Not wanting to, I rose up and let the now flaccid cock leave my sore body. Quickly I grabbed my clothes and threw them on, loving the way I could feel Kaoru’s cum sneaking down my thigh. Fully dressed in under a minute, I took a look at Kaoru, still sitting there with his cock out.

“Are you going to make yourself presentable?”

He looked at me and all I could see was regret, then all the sudden it was like he came to his senses, tucking himself away and wiping a hand over his mouth. “Um,” he began, avoiding my eyes, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Well, it did,” I said leaning against his desk, a sharp pain ran up my backside, I tried to hide my wince, “so when can we do this again? Or am I expelled?”

“I think that,” Kaoru stood up, my height towered over his, but his look of confidence had me going weak at the knees, “you should meet with me weekly.”

“Uh huh…”

“So that, we, um,” Kaoru sighed.

“Go on…”

“So we can rehabilitate that awful behavior of yours.”

“With the same punishments as today?”

Kaoru cleared his throat, and tried to look busy cleaning up his desk, the papers with my pre-cum probably, “More or less.”

“Oh no, such torture. What will I ever do,” I flipped my hand in the air and moved towards the door, “you should probably spray something. It smells like semen in here.”

For the first time I saw Kaoru turn bright red, even his ears too! 

With my hand on the doorknob, “Oh and, I’m not suspended right? We worked that out.”

I gave him a wink and headed into the halls the happiest I had ever been.


End file.
